Wake Up!
by Raensung
Summary: Hanya tentang bagaimana cara Chanyeol membangunkan Baekhyun - "Yaaak! Apa yang kau lakukan?" / "Membangunkanmu.." / "Kan bisa pakai cara yang lain?" / "Masih untung aku mau membangunkanmu." / "Dasar bodoh!" / "Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kau mau aku menciummu lagi?" / "CIUM SAJA PANTATKU KALAU KAU MAU!" (Summary gagal, langsung baca aja dan jangan lupa tinggalin review:))


** Wake Up !**

**© Raensung**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Fluffy, Little bit Humor**

**Pair : ChanBaek/BaekYeol**

**Warning : Yaoi, Boys Love, Typo(s) merajalela.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bu, memangnya sampai kapan orang itu harus tidur di kamar ku?"

"Ya sampai ayah dan ibunya kembali dari Jepang. Kau bahkan masih menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'orang' ? Dia tetanggamu sendiri, Yeol."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya berat. Pria jangkung yang mengenakan seragam sekolah menengah atas lengkap dengan atributnya –seperti sabuk dan dasi itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh, wajahnya sangat tidak pantas jika diimut-imutkan seperti itu. "Dia itu mengganggu, Bu."

"Mengganggu bagaimana?" wanita paruh baya yang sedang mencuci sayur di bak cucian piring itu menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar, menoleh kearah sang anak.

"Dia mengurangi jatah tempat tidurku. Aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak kalau harus terus-menerus tidur satu ranjang dengannya."

"Dia juga sering mengeluarkan suara aneh saat tertidur. Seperti anak anjing.."

"Ah ya, dan kalau malam—orang itu selalu saja menyalakan penghangat ruangan dengan suhu yang tinggi. Ibu tau sendiri kan kalau aku tak betah sama sekali dengan udara panas. Saking panasnya, aku bahkan sering tak memakai pakaian saat tidur." jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar dengan nada bicara yang dibuat-buat sebal.

"Jadi kau tidur satu ranjang dengannya tanpa menggunakan pakaian? WOW! Anak ibu benar-benar—"

"Tidak, Bu! Tidak satu ranjang. Aku tidur di sofa. Dia yang tidur di ranjang."

"Kau mengalah, begitu?"

"Bukan mengalah. Tapi terpaksa. Daripada badanku memar-memar terkena tendangannya saat tidur, lebih baik aku yang tidur di sofa. Asal ibu tau saja, tingkahnya saat tertidur itu sudah seperti instruktur senam. Putar kesana, putar kesini- Hhhh~" Chanyeol mengacak sebal rambutnya sendiri yang jelas-jelas sudah rapih.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, Bu. Nanti malam aku harus tidur sendiri. Titik tidak pakai koma!" Chanyeol menghentakan ujung garpunya ke meja makan. Membicarakan tentang 'orang itu' saja sudah mampu menghilangkan selera sarapannya pagi ini.

Sedangkan sang Ibu, ia malah mendekat pada sang anak dan mencubit gemas ujung hidung mancung putra kesayangannya. "Hei, bukannya kau justru berbahagia ya bisa tidur dengan orang yang kau sukai? Bukankah begitu?" ledek sang Ibu. Ia tak mau kalah debat begitu saja dengan sang anak.

"Suka apanya? Aku masih normal." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Tapi kan kau pernah menolak mentah-mentah gadis yang berseragam lengkap sepertimu, yang datang ke depan rumah beberapa waktu yang lalu itu loh… Dan kalau tidak salah, ibu mendengar kau mengucapkan '_Ini pacarku! Namanya Baekhyun. Puas?!' _ . Apa yang seperti itu masih bisa disebut _normal_? Kkkk~~"

"Sebenarnya waktu itu aku hanya ingin menghindar dari gadis itu. Dia terus-terusan mengejarku, Bu. Entah itu di kelas, di lapangan basket, bahkan sampai di toilet pun ia hampir saja mengikutiku. Untung saja Jongin berhasil mencegahnya."

"Lalu?" kini sang Ibu telah duduk di kursi meja makan, tepat berseberangan dengan sang anak.

"Ya aku bilang saja kalau aku _Gay, _dan pacarku Baekhyun. Dengan begitu dia pasti mengira aku sudah tak normal dan gila, jadi dia akan berhenti mengejarku, dan aku terbebas."

"Kenapa harus Baekhyun yang kau akui sebagai pacarmu? Kenapa tidak Jongin? Atau Kyungsoo? Atau.. Siapa itu teman laki-lakimu yang cantik.. Lu—Lo—Lohan?"

"Luhan, Bu. Xi Luhan."

"Ya itu maksud Ibu. Ah jangan-jangan kau menyukai Baekhyun ya? Ahhh~~ Jujur saja _lah, _Yeol. Ibu bersedia mendengar pengakuanmu _kok._"

"Ibu aneh. Kenapa mendukung sekali kalau aku menjadi _Gay?"_

Wanita itu lekas berdiri dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatan mencuci sayurnya. "Waktu masih seumuran seperti mu, Ibu itu _Fujoshi_." jawab sang Ibu dengan sedikit berbisik pada kalimat terakhir.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati ibunya, "Jangan bilang kalau _Fujoshi _itu pecinta _Gay_." ujar Chanyeol was-was.

"Kau benar. Hehehe.." jawab Ibu Chanyeol cengengesan.

"Ya Tuhan.. Jadi Ibu—Aissh itu menjijikan, Bu. _Gay _itu menjijikan, seperti kekurangan wanita saja." Chanyeol hanya bisa _tepok jidat._

"Tapi selama dalam hubungan _Gay _itu mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain, kenapa tidak?"

"Tetap saja, Bu. Itu menjijikan. Coba bayangkan bagaimana seoarang pria dengan pria yang lainnya saling berciuman. Lalu mereka menikah, mengenakan jas yang sama. Lalu mereka berbulan madu, dan bagaimana caranya—Errrr.. Aku tak mau membayangkan. Hiii~~" Chanyeol jadi merinding sendiri saat membayangkan bagaimana cara pasangan _Gay _melakukan bulan madu mereka.

"Hahaha, sudah-sudah... Cah~ Habiskan sarapan pagimu. Lalu bangunkan Baekhyun. Ajak dia berangkat sekolah bersama."

"Tidak mau! Aku berangkat sekarang saja. Anny—" Baru saja Chanyeol hendak menenteng tas ransel itu ke bahunya, Ibu –yang menurut Chanyeol sangat cerewet itu sudah menyegat Chanyeol duluan. "Bangunkan Baekhyun dulu, baru berangkat sekolah."

"Baekhyun bisa bangun sendiri, dia sudah besar. Aku bisa terlambat, Bu." ucap Chanyeol tergesa-gesa.

"Membangunkan Baekhyun tidak membutuhkan waktu 30 menit, bukan?"

Hhhh~~ Daripada tidak mematuhi perintah Ibunya dan uang jajannya pasti akan dikurangi, Chanyeol terpaksa menuruti perintah ibunya yang cerewet itu. "Baiklah..Baiklah.." balasnya malas seraya kembali menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua.

"Kekekeke~~ Dia pasti takut uang jajannya dikurangi." gumam Ibu Chanyeol saat anaknya mulai pergi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ibu tidak tau _sih _kalau Baekhyun itu jelmaan Kerbau. Susah sekali dibangunkan." gerutu Chanyeol sambil memutar knop pintu kamarnya.

**CKLEK—**

"Byun! Woy.. Bangun woy!" teriak Chanyeol yang masih berada di ambang pintu.

Sedangkan pria mungil yang masih nyaman dengan tidur terlentangnya itu sama sekali tidak menyaut. Matanya masih terpejam. Pikirannya masih di alam mimpi.

Chanyeol yang sudah kesal dari tadi, bertambah semakin kesal gara-gara bocah yang satu ini tak kunjung bangun.

Lelaki jangkung itupun mulai bertindak. Ia menaiki ranjangnya dengan gusar. Menarik selimut yang masih membungkus sebagian tubuh Baekhyun secara kasar. Dan mengguncang-guncang pundak Baekhyun, "Woy Bacon! Kau mau terlambat ke sekolah hah?!"

"Baek! Dasar kerbau, ayo banguuun!" Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk kedua pipi Baekhyun.

Tapi tetap saja tak ada respon dari Baekhyun. Jusru tidurnya terlihat semakin nyenyak dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Sampai pada akhirnya—

**.**

**.**

"—_aku membangunkan Kyungsoo dengan cara itu. Setelah itu Kyungsoo pasti akan langsung terbangun dan memukul kepalaku."_

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Chanyeol langsung mengikuti cara temannya—Jongin yang dia katakan beberapa waktu yang lalu. Siapa tau cara ini juga bekerja jika dilakukan pada Baekhyun.

Dengan cepat dan tepat, Chanyeol langsung menuju pada intinya.

Yaitu membangunkan Baekhyun

dengan cara

–**mencium bibirnya**—

seperti apa yang dilakukan Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

Kedua mata Chanyeol spontan tertutup. Sedangkan pria yang berada dibawahnya menjadi sedikit bergerak dan perlahan-lahan membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

Entah mengapa, Chanyeol merasakan sesuatu yang ada didalam rongga dadanya seketika menjadi bergemuruh. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Chanyeol membuka matanya perlahan-lahan, dan langsung disambut dengan tatapan sayu dari mata Baekhyun. Bibir mereka masih terpagut satu sama lain, hanya menempel. Tidak ada acara saling sedot-menyedot, atau sesap-menyesap, atau lilit-melilit, atau apalah itu. Hanya menempel saja, okay? Oh ya, dan jangan lupakan tentang posisi tubuh Chanyeol yang berada diatas tubuh Baekhyun sekarang. Benar-benar posisi yang strategis..

Baekhyun yang mematung beberapa saat, akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang pria idiot ini lakukan pada dirinya—lebih jelasnya pada bibirnya.

"Mmphh—"

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Baekhyun mendorong kepala Chanyeol, dan langsung meng-lap bibirnya yang sedikit basah dengan ujung kaosnya.

Oh jadi ini ciuman basah? Wow, selamat ByunBaek.. Bibirmu sudah tak _perjaka _lagi.

"Membangunkan mu." jawab Chanyeol datar.

"Kan bisa pakai cara yang lain!"

"Masih untung aku mau membangunkanmu."

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia malah menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam—yang menurut Chanyeol itu-sangat-gagal. Baekhyun tidak pantas menjadi _antagonis_.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat? Kau mau aku menciummu lagi?"

Baekhyun tak mengiraukan Chanyeol. Dia lebih memilih bergegas turun dari ranjang dan menyambar handuk yang ada digantungan. Padahal handuk itu masih setengah kering, karena Chanyeol memakainya setelah mandi tadi pagi.

"Cium saja pantatku kalau kau mau." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya, dan segera masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

_Cium saja pantatku kalau kau mau._

"Oh jadi dia minta dipantat?—" gumam Chanyeol. "—Okay, baiklah."

Chanyeol berjalan cepat menghampiri Baekhyun yang hendak menutup pintu kamar mandi.

"E—Eh.." Baekhyun bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menarik paksa lengannya dan menggeret Baekhyun untuk keluar dari kamar mandi. "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Menghadaplah kebelakang."

"A-apa?"

"Ku bilang menghadaplah ke belakang."

"A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"

"Kau ini banyak tanya ya!"

Chanyeol membalikkan tubuh Baekhyun gusar. Ia dorong tubuh Baekhyun ke depan, jadinya Baekhyun terdesak oleh dinding yang ada didepannya. Baekhyun bergerak-gerak agar ia terhindar dari Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol tak peduli, justru ia semakin kuat mendesak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung sedikit berjongkok tepat di belakang Baekhyun. Tangan kanannya masih menahan punggung Baekhyun, sedangkan tangan kirinya akan bersiap-siap melakukan tindakan. Ia langsung memelorotkan celana piyama yang Baekhyun kenakan dengan tangan kirinya. Untung saja masih celana piyama yang melorot kebawah.

Dan betapa ingin tertawanya Chanyeol saat melihat pemandangan lucu didepannya.

Baekhyun memakai celana dalam berwarna pink dengan gambar Hello Kitty dan kawan-kawannya.

"Chan—Chanyeol lepaskan! A-apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" ronta Baekhyun yang mulai merasakan sesak pada dadanya karena terdesak oleh dinding.

"Kau beli dimana celana dalam seperti ini? Boleh aku pesan yang bergambar _Masha & Bear_?"

Disaat Baekhyun merasakan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang menahan punggungnya mulai lengah, Baekhyun langsung menghentakkan tubuhnya ke belakang. Membuat Chanyeol terkejut dan hampir terjatuh.

"Dasar _idiot_! Mesumers! Menjijikan!" bentak Baekhyun di depan Chanyeol yang mencoba berdiri dan merapihkan seragamnya.

Chanyeol menyeringai nakal lalu ia mendekat ke depan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memundurkan langkahnya, namun dinding kembali menghalanginya. Dan Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan tubuh tingginya ke Baekhyun.

Habislah kau Byun Baekhyun!

Ow, dan sepertinya Baekhyun melupakan satu hal, pemirsa.

Celana piyamanya yang melorot ke bawah, Baekhyun melupakan itu.

Ketika tubuh tinggi Chanyeol semakin mendesak tubuh mungilnya, Baekhyun hanya bisa menahan nafas. Kening mereka pun bertemu. Baekhyun dapat merasakan deru nafas Chanyeol yang hangat perlahan menerpa wajah putihnya.

Gerakan Baekhyun menjadi terbatas karena Chanyeol sudah mengunci pergerakannya. Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun dengan cara meletakkan kedua tangannya diantara tubuh Baekhyun.

Perlahan, lengan Chanyeol turun dan melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun. Deru nafasnya semakin kuat menerpa wajah Baekhyun.

Yang jadi pertanyaan adalah; _Apa sih maksud Chanyeol melakukan semua ini?_

"Chan-Chanyeol, a-apa yang kau lakukan?" berkali-kali Baekhyun menanyakan hal itu namun Chanyeol enggan untuk mejawabnya.

"Kau bilang aku harus mencium pantatmu. Kenapa malah menolak?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada bicara yang sedikit berbisik. Saking dekatnya posisi mereka, permukaan bibir Chanyeol sempat menyentuh kulit pipi Baekhyun yang halus. Baekhyun tentu dapat merasakan itu.

"A-aku hanya ber-bercanda."

"Aku tidak suka bercanda, Baekkie~"

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajah sekaligus bibirnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Sekarang ia sedikit turun menuju leher Baekhyun yang faktanya tetap beraroma segar walau Baekhyun belum mandi. Ia tiup kulit leher Baekhyun perlahan. Membuat tangan Baekhyun refleks mencengkram rambut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan bisikan _sexy_nya tepat ditelinga Baekhyun, "Jadi.. Kalau tidak boleh mencium pantatmu, bagaimana kalau cium disini saja? Boleh tidak?" Chanyeol meniup bagian belakang telinga Baekhyun.

"Err—Chanyeol.. Hentikan. Ku mohon." erang Baekhyun. Ia semakin kuat mencengkram rambut Chanyeol yang jelas-jelas tadi sudah rapih.

Chanyeol kembali turun ke leher Baekhyun. Karena leher Baekhyun beraroma segar khas buah _strawberry_, Chanyeol jadi penasaran ingin _mencoba_nya. "Ohh~ Lehermu beraroma _strawberry_. Aku suka _strawberry_. Boleh aku _memakan_nya?"

Kedua kaki Baekhyun mulai bergetar tak karuan. Pelipisnya mulai mengeluarkan keringat. _Oh Tuhan.. Aku ingin mati saja jika Chanyeol nakal seperti ini._

Tanpa basa-basi, tanpa a-i-u-e-o lagi, Chanyeol langsung menyambar leher Baekhyun layaknya vampire ganas yang butuh pasokan darah segar manusia.

Pertama-tama Chanyeol hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun. Tapi setelah itu ia mulai berani mengecup leher Baekhyun, menyesapnya kuat, dan dengan nakalnya menggigit leher Baekhyun.

Menimbulkan guncangan hebat pada tubuh Baekhyun.

"Ahhhhh~~ Chanyeollhh." rancau Baekhyun. Oh bahkan ini terkesan seperti..mendesah.

"Diamlah, sayang. Aku mencoba memakan makanan penutupku. _Strawberry_ku." jawab Chanyeol sebentar dan singkat, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya seperti tadi. Namun sekarang-sedikit-agak-liar. Ia menyesap kulit leher Baekhyun semakin kuat daripada yang tadi. Dan menggigitnya sangat kencang.

Bilang saja kalau kau menyukai leher Baekhyun, wahai _idiot _Park -_-

"Aaaaaakkkkk~~~ Bibi… Chanyeol memperkosaku!" Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya lalu berteriak cukup kencang sampai beberapa oktav.

Seketika langsung terdengar bunyi hentakan kaki dari lantai bawah menuju lantai atas (lantai dua). Mereka yakin kalau itu adalah Ibu Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun! Chanyeol! Apa yang kalian lakukan, nak?" teriak Ibu Chanyeol dari luar kamar sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu.

Chanyeol membungkam mulut Baekhyun. Dan dibalas dengan mata Baekhyun yang membulat sempurna.

"Baek-Baekhyun mengigau, Bu. Setelah ini aku akan menyuruhnya untuk mandi." balas Chanyeol tak kalah berteriak.

"Oh—Baiklah. Setelah itu suruh dia sarapan."

"Nde, Bu.."

Setelah memastikan tidak ada suara lagi diluar kamar, Chanyeol akhirnya membebaskan Baekhyun dari bungkamannya. Bahu Baekhyun naik turun. Ia menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak, karena jujur saja bungkaman Chanyeol tadi lumayan menyiksa paru-parunya.

"Kau gila?" Chanyeol kembali seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya. Datar dan menyebalkan.

"Kau yang gila!" bentak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol kembali berdiri tegak dan berdehem beberapa kali, "Cepat mandi." Chanyeol menunjuk kamar mandi dengan dagunya.

"Apa maksudmu melakukan semua itu tadi?"

"Cepat mandi sendiri atau aku yang akan memandikanmu! Sanah!" Chanyeol menggiring tubuh Baekhyun menuju kamar mandi. Menutup pintu kamar mandi secara paksa. Dan beberapa saat tak lama setelah itu, didalam kamar mandi mulai terdengar gemericik air yang jatuh ke lantai.

Untunglah Baekhyun sudah mulai mandi..

Chanyeol menghela nafas sejenak. Ia kembali mengingat apa saja yang telah ia lakukan pada Baekhyun tadi. Mulai dari pertama membangunkan Baekhyun, lalu ia mencium bibir Baekhyun, lalu ia menarik celana Baekhyun ke bawah, lalu ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding, lalu ia mencium aroma _strawberry, _lalu ia berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, lalu…..

"Aigo~~ Aku masih normal! Aku masih normal!" Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya, menjadi semakin berantakan dari sebelumnya.

Pandangannya tak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di lantai.

Yaitu celana piyama Baekhyun.

Chanyeol bahkan tak menyadari jika sedari tadi, saat ia mulai _menggoda _Baekhyun di dinding, Baekhyun sudah tak memakai celananya.

_Kenapa aku tak memperhatikannya? _/plak

Chanyeol memungut celana tipis tersebut, ia tersenyum manis.

"Aku baru sadar jika pemilik celana ini ternyata manis juga."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Apa kau baik-baik saja di Seoul?"_

"Uhm, aku baik-baik saja _Eomma. Eomma _kapan pulang? Sudah berminggu-minggu aku tinggal di rumah _orang_." Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol ketika menyebutkan kata '_orang' _.

Kini mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar. Kamar Chanyeol tentunya. Dan hanya berdua. Hanya berdua, okay?

Baekhyun duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Ia sedang asyik mengobrol dengan _Eomma-_nya yang berada di Jepang lewat telefon.

Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia sedang menyandarkan punggungnya di kepala ranjang dan memainkan ponselnya random. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tak berniat memainkan ponselnya. Ia hanya bermaksud sedikit menguping pembicaraan Baekhyun dan _Eomma_nya. Ya.. Siapa tau saja Baekhyun membicarakan Chanyeol. Membicarakan kebaikan Chanyeol yang mau membangunkan Baekhyun saat pagi hari. Oh.. Betapa bangganya Chanyeol.

"_Ya setelah semua urusan perusahaan Appamu selesai. Hm—mungkin besok lusa. Baekkie minta oleh-oleh apa? Biar nanti eomma belikan untuk Baekkie eomma yang paling tampan."_

"Ah! Tidak perlu _eomma.._ Eomma berhati-hati saja ya saat perjalanan pulang."

"_Ya, tentu sayang. Ah ya, coba tanyakan pada Chanyeol, ia mau oleh-oleh apa dari Jepang?"_

Baekhyun menghadap Chanyeol sebentar. Pandangannya berubah sinis.

"Apa bibi Byun membicarakan atau menanyakan aku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"Tidak usah, _eomma. _Chanyeol kan baik hati dan tidak sombong. Tidak perlu di_sogok_ dengan oleh-oleh dari Jepang, Chanyeol sudah sangat ikhlas menampungku di rumahnya _kok, Eomma. _Yak—Awwww!" Baekhyun mengerang kesakitan saat Chanyeol berhasil memukul kepalanya secara keras dari belakang.

"Yaak—Kau!" tangan kanan Baekhyun sudah terangkat dan bersiap-siap memberi balasan yang sama pada Chanyeol. Tapi pergerakannya terhenti.

"_Baekkie, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?"_

"Ak-aku digigit semut, _Eomma. _Kakiku digigit semut. Chanyeol lupa tak menyapu kamarnya. Dia terlalu lelah dan tidur lebih dulu. Jadi kamarnya banyak semut. Setelah ini aku akan menyapu kamar Chanyeol." jawab Baekhyun jelas berbohong.

"_Wah, anak eomma baik sekali."_

"Ow tentu, _eomma. _Baiklah _eomma, _aku harus membangunkan Chanyeol dan mengajaknya mengerjakan Tugas Sekolah bersama. Mumpung masih jam tujuh malam.. _Eomma _cepat pulang ya, dan tetap berhati-hati! Annyeong, _Eomma.._"

"_Nde.. Nado Annyeong."_

**PIP—**

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya disamping ranjang. Baru saja Baekhyun hendak keluar dari kamar Chanyeol dan mencari udara segar diluar, Chanyeol mulai membuka suaranya. Lebih tepatnya, _mulai memancing emosi atau menggoda Baekhyun. _Mungkin menggoda Baekhyun adalah hobi baru dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Kau sangat manis jika sedang ber-telefon. Cih—tidak sesuai kenyataan." Chanyeol mencibir sambil masih tetap lurus menatap layar ponselnya. Padahal layar ponselnya hanya bewarna hitam. Tidak ada apa-apa di layar ponselnya.

"Kenyataannya memang aku manis _kok_." jawab Baekhyun santai.

"Kau mau ikut denganku tidak? Aku akan pergi ke Supermarket untuk membeli sabun pembersih wajah." tambah Baekhyun dengan wajah datar. Baekhyun mencoba berbaik hati dan bersikap tenang di depan Chanyeol. Walau bagaimanapun, Chanyeol adalah tetangganya yang baik hati yang memperbolehkan Baekhyun yang penakut ini untuk tinggal dirumahnya selama beberapa minggu.

Walau berwajah datar seperti itu di depan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sebenarnya masing suka _deg-deg_an sendiri ketika bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol, atau berbicara dengan Chanyeol, atau berada dalam satu ruangan hanya berdua bersama Chanyeol—seperti sekarang.

Jujur, melihat wajah Chanyeol sudah mampu mengingatkan Baekhyun akan kejadian tadi pagi. (—yah kalian tau sendiri _lah._)

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Dan Baekhyun langsung mengambil keputusan bahwa itu adalah _penolakan_.

"Aku tidak memaksa. Kalau tak mau ikut denganku juga tak masalah. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

Sebelum Baekhyun beranjak dari ranjang, Chanyeol telah menarik tangan kanan Baekhyun dengan cekatan. Membuat Baekhyun terduduk kembali.

Entah itu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, mereka berdua menatap tangan Chanyeol yang menangkup sempurna ditangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya, ia memberanikan melihat mata Chanyeol yang berbeda dari biasanya. Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol juga menatap Baekhyun.

_Deg-deg_an kembali menyerang Baekhyun.

"Chan—Chanyeol.."

"Kau tidak bisa peka rupanya." kata Chanyeol dengan air mukanya yang terlihat kesal dan putus asa.

Baekhyun mengedipkan kedua matanya dua kali. _Peka yang bagaimana?_

Baekhyun kembali melihat tangan Chanyeol yang masih menggenggam tangannya, "Peka yang bagaimana?"

"Kau bahkan tak melihatku sama sekali—" ucap Chanyeol masih tetap dengan ekspresinya yang seperti tadi. "—Byun Baek, Hei! Apa mukaku menyeramkan ya sampai-sampai kau tidak berani melihatku?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Bu-bukan begitu."

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku malu—"

Apa Baek? Kau malu? Malu dengan Chanyeol? Ah yang benar saja!

Baekhyun berdiri dan melepaskan genggaman tangan Chanyeol, "—Mak-maksudku bukan begitu. Aku bingung dengan jalan fikiranku. Kadang kau jahat denganku, kadang kau perhatian denganku, kadang kau menyebalkan, tapi…. kadang juga membuatku nyaman." Baekhyun merendahkan suaranya saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir. Ia kembali menundukkan kepala.

Chanyeol ikut berdiri dan mendekati Baekhyun yang sedang meremas pelan ujung kaosnya—sambil masih tetap tertunduk.

"Karena aku menyukaimu."

Baekhyun mendongak sempurna. Ia mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum teduh. Dan kali ini Baekhyun mengakui dalam hatinya bahwa Chanyeol sangatlah tampan. Pantas saja banyak gadis-gadis centil yang selalu _cari-cari perhatian _didepan Chanyeol saat di Sekolah.

"A-apa?"

Chanyeol menggenggam kedua bahu kurus Baekhyun, ia kembali tersenyum. "Kau itu menyebalkan. Sangat menyebalkan malah. Terkadang aku ingin marah sekali padamu. Tapi karena aku menyukaimu, aku jadi tidak bisa marah."

_Kau niat menyindirku, begitu? _Batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia meninju pelan dada bidang pria tinggi di depannya. "Kau lebih menyebalkan dariku."

"Aku serius, Baek!"

"Aku juga serius, Yeol!"

"Dan apa kau tak sadar jika yang aku lakukan tadi pagi itu adalah kode untukmu?"

_Aduh, Chanyeol bisakah kau berbicara secara jelas saja? Bisa-bisa jantungku berhenti jika posisimu terus seperti ini._

"Kode? Kode apa? Aduh, bicaralah yang jelas—"

"Kode bahwa aku menyukaimu, _baka_!" potong Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sempurna terdiam. Membisu. Membatu. Membeku.

"Lagi pula mana mungkin aku mencium sembarang orang.—" ketus Chanyeol. "—Kecuali orang yang aku sukai."

Sudah, cukup! Baekhyun tak mampu menahan jantungnya. Baekhyun menyerah. Baekhyun akhirnya memilih untuk melebarkan kedua lengannya, dan merangkul pria jangkung '_miliknya' _ itu.

"KENAPA TIDAK BILANG DARI DULU HAH?" Baekhyun berteriak. Namun teriakannya teredam karena wajahnya yang semakin terbenam di dada Chanyeol.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Aku sudah mengidolakanmu—ah maksudku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kau pindah di perumahan ini. Aku sangat senang saat mengetahui ternyata aku akan satu sekolah denganmu. Kau itu tampan, seperti aktor-aktor. Tapi saat mengerti sikapmu yang terkesan membenciku, aku menyerah. Aku tidak mau banyak berharap, Yeol." jelas Baekhyun panjang lebar tanpa spasi, titik, dan koma.

Chanyeol tertegun sebenatar. Ia membalas dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia mengusap lembut punggung Baekhyun. Chanyeol merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah yang diserap oleh kaosnya, sampai-sampai dapat menyentuh kulit dadanya.

Baekhyun menangis. Benar, pemirsa. Baekhyun menangis.

Chanyeol merenggangkan rengkuhannya, ia tangkup pipi Baekhyun yang putih-bersih dengan telapak tangannya yang hangat. "Jadi, kau senang atau tidak jika berpacaran dengan idolamu sekarang? Kau mengidolakanku 'kan? Oh— besok aku akan mengumumkan hal ini kepada teman-temanku. Kita akan menjadi _couple _ter_so-sweet _dan _couple _ter_famous _di sekolah. Bahkan nanti kita bisa mengalahkan KaiSoo dan HunHan. Oh ya—aku akan menamai _fans-fans _kita dengan sebutan ChanBaek _Shipper. _Bagaimana? Bagus tidak? Kau senang 'kan? Kalau aku _sih _senaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang sekali, Baek." Chanyeol berucap dengan begitu riang dan gembira. Seakan-akan semua kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya sudah tercapai.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau aku mau berpacaran denganmu."

**BLAM— DUARR********—** BOOM— JLEBB— JESS—

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, dan 8 kata yang mampu membuat Chanyeol _kempes_ dan _menciut_ sempurna.

Baekhyun berusaha keras menahan tawanya saat melihat air muka Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba berubah 360 derajat.

Chanyeol tetap berusaha bersikap tenang dan terlihat _cool, _walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati ia menjerit tak terima, "_Byun Baekhyuuuuuuuun.. Kau menolak pria tampan dunia-akhirat sepertiku ini? Ash! Jinjja!"_

Chanyeol kembali dengan wajah datarnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Ooooh— Jadi intinya kau menolakku? Kau menolak saat _idol_mu ini _menembak_mu, begitu? Kau menolak pria tampan _dunia-akhirat _sepertiku ini? Kau serius menolakku? Apa kau tidak menyesal—mmph—"

Chanyeol terbungkam sangat sempurna saat Baekhyun sedikit berjinjit, menutup kelopak matanya, melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Chanyeol dan menyatukan bibir mereka.

Chanyeol sempat terkejut, namun setelahnya ia malah tersenyum kecil dan menarik pinggang Baekhyun agar semakin merapat pada tubuhnya. Apa yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang, ia anggap bahwa Baekhyun _menerima _pernyataan cintanya.

Chanyeol mengatupkan kelopak matanya, dan mengkuti _permainan _yang Baekhyun mulai. Ia miringkan kepalanya sedikit, agar Baekhyun semakin nyaman.

Namun tiba-tiba—

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CKLEK—**

"Baekhyun, kau mau ke Supermarket 'kan? Bibi titip detergen dan—ASTAGAAAAA!"

Ibunda Chanyeol terbelalak sempurna. Saking kagetnya, ia sampai membungkam mulutnya sendiri.

Kebodohan dan kecerobohan Chanyeol & Baekhyun adalah; selalu lupa mengunci pintu.

Baekhyun melepaskan pagutannya tiba-tiba. Ia menunduk dalam, "Bi-bibi.. A-aku bisa jelaskan. I-ini tidak seperti yang bibi fikiran. Aku dan Chanyeol hanya—"

"OH TIDAK..TIDAK! KEMBALILAH KE POSISI SEPERTI TADI. BIBI AKAN MENGAMBIL KAMERA. OHH _GOD… _KEINGINAN KU SEBAGAI _FUJOSHI _AKHIRNYA TERWUJUD JUGAA~~" Bibi Park langsung berlari kecil untuk mengambil kamera.

.

Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan berjalan-jalan dipinggir trotoar—setelah berbelanja di Supermarket—dengan jemari yang saling menaut satu sama lain.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun seperti itu menjadi gemas sendiri. Ia kecup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menggelayutkan lengannya ke lengan Chanyeol. "Chanyeol jangan begituu~" rengek Baekhyun manja.

"Oh—Kau tidak suka di pipi ya? Bagaimana kalau disini?" Chanyeol menurunkan posisi wajahnya menjadi ke leher belakang Baekhyun. Ia tiup-tiup permukaan kulit leher Baekhyun, dan meninggalkan kecupan sekilas—namun basah disana. Kalau Chanyeol sudah begini, Baekhyun hanya bisa mendesah kegelian.

"Enghh-Chan—Chanyeol—Jangan disini. Ini tempat umum. Di rumah saja, ya?" Baekhyun mencoba menjauhkan Chanyeol dari lehernya. Ia mulai risih dengan orang-orang disekitarnya yang menatapnya random. Dan Chanyeol terpaksa mengalah.

"Benar, ya? Kita lanjutkan di rumah, okay? Bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita _bermain perang-perangan_? Jongin memberitauku beberapa gaya dalam _berperang. _Kau pasti akan menyukainya? Mau ya, Baek? Pleaseuuu~~" Chanyeol mengeluarkan _puppy eyes _seperti yang biasanya Baekhyun lakukan jika sedang merayu.

"Ya ya ya.. Terserah pacarku saja."

Chanyeol bersorak ria dalam hati. Ia rangkulkan lengannya ke pundak Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahagia sekali jika Chanyeol seperti ini.

Selalu memeluknya.

Selalu 'berusaha' menciumnya.

Selalu bersikap manja, walau terkadang kembali datar.

Dan apapun yang Chanyeol lakukan sekarang, Baekhyun sungguh sangat menyukai bahkan mencintainya.

"Jangan lupa nanti kunci pintu kamar _kita. _Aku tidak mau Ibuku mengganggu saat kita _bermain perang-perangan _nanti." Chanyeol berbisik, _sexy. _

Mereka kembali berjalan melewati beberapa blok perumahan dengan tubuh yang saling merapat dan jemari yang bertaut satu sama lain dengan sempurna.

(*) Baekhyun tidak mengerti apa itu arti dari _bermain perang-perangan, pemirsa._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya, lebih tepatnya Sabtu pagi pukul 5 tepat, Bibi Park terpaksa naik ke lantai dua untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Ia heran, biasanya jam segini Chanyeol sudah bangun dan membantunya membersihkan rumah, atau menyiapkan sarapan.

Terakhir ia mengecek kamar putranya itu sekitar pukul 4 pagi. Kamarnya masih terkunci. Ia berfikir bahwa Chanyeol ingin tidur nyenyak, lalu ia menunci pintunya karena tak mau waktu tidurnya diganggu.

Oh, semoga saja sekarang kamarnya tak dikunci lagi.

Bibi Park menggenggam knop pintu dengan penuh harap. Ia menarik knop pintu tersebut kebawah, dan—

**CKLEK—**

Bagus! Pintunya sudah tak terkunci lagi. Ia tersenyum bahagia, namun sedetik kemudian senyum cantiknya pudar begitu saja ketika mendapati keadaan kamar putranya yang.. seperti kapal Sewol yang tenggelam beberapa saat yang lalu.

Acak-acakan. Berantakan. Beberapa celana dan baju berserakan dibawah. Begitu juga dengan bantal, guling, dan selimut. Yang ia tau, jika sedang tertidur Chanyeol akan tidur dengan tenang. Tidak banyak bergerak.

Dan fakta kedua adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertidur dengan posisi yang saling membelakangi dan berpakaian lengkap. Lalu kenapa kamarnya _amburadul_ seperti ini?

Fikirannya mulai berfikir random. Mulai dari; _Apa tadi malam terjadi gempa? _Atau, _Apa mereka tadi malam berkelahi? Lalu sekarang berakhir dengan tidur saling membelakangi?. _Sampai fikiran random yang tidak-tidak seperti; _Jangan-jangan.. Semalam mereka.. melakukan—_

"Oh tidak mungkin. Mereka masih belum cukup umur untuk melakukan _itu." _Bibi Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Lagipula, dari mana juga mereka mengetahui cara _bermain _yang baik?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**END**

* * *

**A/Cuaps:**

Gegara akhir-akhir ini sering dengerin lagunya K. Will – You Don't Know Love, sama lagunya OOR – Kagerou jadi nemuin ide buat bikin nih fanfict. Ahaha absurd ya?

Oh iya, untuk _**Don't Make Unstable, Dr. Park! **_Sementara Hiatus dulu (gak tau sampe kapan). Aku belum dapet 'wangsit' buat lanjutin huhu.. Maafkan saya u.u

**.**

Ini fanfict pertamaku di ffn yang berlabel 'Fiction T' (yang lain Rated M mulu xD). Jadi mohon dimaklumi klo plotnya absurd, tidak jelas, dan feel tidak kerasa sama sekali ^_^

Mohon maklumi juga banyak typo. Aku males baca ulang soalnya Xd

Akhir kata, tidak keberatan kan buat mengoreksi, kasih kritik saran, atau sekedar meninggalkan sedikit review?

Kita hidup salig menghargai kan ya?

Terima Kasih~~

**.**

Kecup manis,

_Raensung.._

—**XOXO—**


End file.
